


"Fine I'll do it."

by homeboy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clementine's a jock, F/F, F/M, One sided, Pining, Slow Burn, Track gays, louis - Freeform, violet is forced to do track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeboy/pseuds/homeboy
Summary: When Violet is forced to do track to pass the first semester of eighth grade. She is placed on a team with a girl named Clementine.





	1. "This place is a palace."

Violet tilted her head back against principle Everett's conference chair. As she waited for the man to come in.

She eyed out the room and the Never-changing walls. There was a picture of Mr.Everett and his family at some drug store in downtown Macon. There was many inspirational quotes and a persistent smell of lavender and jasmine that came from an oil diffuser that changed colors.

She'd been in here for so much stuff that the chair oddly felt like a second-home or a second chair home. From skipping class and swearing out teachers to writing "fuck this shit" on the walls. This office had been through it all.

But why was she here now? She hadn't done anything "bad" in forever. 2 weeks to be exact. She rolled her lips as she imagined a sign that said "14 days without Violet Keil fucking shit up." she let out a light snicker under her breath.

The door clicked open. Violet straightened her self out in her seat temporarily startled by the unexpected entrance. She relaxed back into the chair her arms linked with the chairs handles.

"Oh, it's just you."

Mr.Everett smiled. Like always he was wearing a blue button up with a dark blue tie in his hand. His watch closing his wrist off. In his hand was a..File folder? Violet rolled her eyes to herself. Dammit the last time she saw a file folder was when she got in trouble for forging her mother's signature. She really was in trouble.

"Great to see you as well Ms.Keil"

Mr.Everett ordered his tie as he sat down in his much larger chair. He placed the file folder on the desk closed. Violet sat up from her chair and reached over in attempt to open it. The man lightly pushed her hand away.

Violet slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms with a huff. Her chin was tilted down as she looked up. Side bangs chaotically covering half of her right eye.

"Why am I here?"

He straightened himself up and clasped his hands together atop of the file folder. "Ms.Keil, as we both know semester one is coming to an end." he opened the folder to a page tilted "Violet Keil student 1053 Grade Report Sem 1" "As you can see" he ran his pointer finger through the graded marks. "You have passed all of your classes" his pointer finger halted at a column that read "PE" "except physical education."

Violet huffed and quirked her brow. Shooting daggers at the man. "Soooo?" She unfolded her crossed arms and strengthened her posture. "It's just PE."

The man closed his eyes in a slow blink. "Violet, it may just be PE to you but it still count as semester credit." he clasped his hands and bobbed them with every word. "Which means you are lacking one semester credit"

Violet quirked her brow and snared her lips pushing her head forward in a challenging manner. "Ok? what can I do about it. It's not like I'm in high-school I'm in eighth grade! why do I even need "Credits" she put up air quotes.

"You may not be in highschool but you are in Boarding School. Different rules apply. And regarding what you can do about it." He pulled out a white sheet of paper 'Ericson's Track!' was on the front of the paper along with a bunch of little sentences below it stating rules and application.

Violet let out an astonished laugh "Ah ha ha ha. no no no no no no no. Not me." Violet pushed the paper back to the man in front of her. C'mon Mr.Everett knew her better than this.

"Ms. Keil you have to do it. Track is the only way to gain an extra credit for physical education." He nodded his head matter of factually. "Which means.." he picked up a blue duffle bag with an embroidered "E" on the side of it complemented by Rosie The Pit bull the schools shameless mascot. "This is now yours!" 

Violet grimaced and picked up the bag in front of her. Unzipping the case. The inside containing running shoes, a track uniform and a hoodie. Violet picked up the tacky uniform and held it out in front of her. "No."

Mr.Evertt looked at the girl and glanced down at her paper. Condescendingly tapping his hand on the missing mark. "It's this or you repeat the whole eighth-grade again Ms.Keil"

Violet huffed still holding the uniform in front of her. Bowing her head she swallowed strongly and let out a deep audible sigh. "Fine. I'll do it."

Mr.Everett sunk into his seat and smiled. His hands met back together. "Great! meet me here first thing at 7:00 am to get started. Practice's are in the morning and more details will be explored tomorrow."

Violet groaned as her face pained.

\---

Violet felt the cold of February meet her feet as she stepped towards the office. Just yesterday she was here at this exact time. Agreeing to this. Why again? Just so she wouldn't have to fail? She sighed and wished time travel was real so she could convince past Violet that redoing eight grade couldn't be 'horrible'.

She pushed the door open to his office. The lavender sent that went up her nose gave her a headache faster than usual. She sat down in the waiting area and placed her bag on the vacant chair next to her.

"Good morning Ms.Keil!" she sighed. 'God please kill me right here right now in this office I won't tell anybody you killed me I promise'. Mr.Everett walked fully into his office a student with curly black hair and a banged up "Danville ducks" hat wearing a gray hoodie followed behind him. She was pretty.

He placed his hand in front of the girls to introduce the two. "Ms. Keil this is Clementine. The captain of the Track team she will be introducing you to the team and the mechanics of track."  
The girl smiled. She looked sweet enough. "I'm Clementine." her hand waved in front of her.

Violet looked to the side and motioned her hand. A blush ran up to her cheeks. She wasn't the best at meeting people and neither was her face. Anytime she had met someone her body language had betrayed her.

The principal tightened his hands together. "Perfect. You girls may now go to 1-A gym to start the tour."

Clementine started walking out the door and held it open for Violet to walk after. "Chivalry's not dead" Violet thought with her lips frowned in impressment.

Violet crossed her arms and looked to the side. She felt so attacked at.... Clementine was it? Clementine's open gaze.

The hat-clad girl turned her head to the side. "I never got your name." Violet looked back at her and noticed how two pieces of curly hair escaped her hat. "Sorry about that. I'm Violet." Clementine smiled. "That's a really pretty name,Violet." Violet looked down a bit taken back at the complement. "Yeah it's pretty when your not the one getting called purple your entire life" Clementine creased her eyes and let out an amused huff. "I bet."

She pointed her hand towards a hall-way "This way." Clementine looked over at Violet. She's heard of her before. Usually not good things. She's heard about the time she cursed out Ms.Martin and how she was the one that put graffiti on the walls of the school.

The girls stopped at the 'Gym 1-A' doors. Clementine backed up. "So this is the gym you'll enter through every morning. Nothing special it's just specifically for athletics and track students."

Violet raised her brow. She never knew that athletics kids got a personal gym. "Damn. You guys have a whole gym to yourselves?" Clementine smirked. "Yup. Just for us super entitled strong Greek gods and goddesses." she put up a fist in the air.

Violet snickered and put her own fist up. "Super strong troubled boarding school adolescent eighth-grade gods and goddesses." she exclaimed in a mock deep voice.  
Clementine laughed. "I can't believe I forgot the troubled bit. Makes us deserve it even more." she noted in a humored tone while opening the doors to the gym. "In here."

Violet followed Clementine into the gym. She looked around at the arena scaling it to size from the usual gymnasium. None of the light's were busted and there weren't any holes punched into aged-wood. This place was a palace. Clementine gazed over to see Violet's shocked expression.

"I know right. This place is a mansion compared to Gym C." Violet looked back at Clementine and tilted her head with an amused smiled "You don't even know."  
She continued to follow Clementine into the back of the gym. They entered a room lit dimly by the windows. Showers and lockers filled the vacant space.

"Hmm. Your locker should be 122. There. huh! Your locker is right next to mine cool." a beat of silence filled the room Clementine opened her mouth to break it "You can put your stuff in there if you want since athletics is first-period. Violet tried her locker "46..53..32" the locker stayed closed "huh?". 

"Oh yeah shoot. I forgot to tell you. The lockers are different in 1-A I'll do it for you." Clementine walked over to Violet. With the small space they had between the bench near the lockers was tight. Violet could feel Clementines side lightly press against her she leaned away to try not to invade.

"See voila!" Clementine smiled. Violet blushed at the girls beam. 'God dammit body'. "Thanks, sorry for being a dumb ass though." Violet humored. Clementine let out a laugh and put her hand on Violet's shoulder. Violet could feel the heat from her hand through her shirt. "No trust me it's fine. You should've seen me on my first day. I couldn't even open the gym door." 

Violet looked down . "This is kind of a weird question but how bad is track?" Clementine huffed and creased her forehead a pained smiled painted her face. "It's the worst."  
Violet tilted her head. "Like the worst "Ever?" Clementine nodded "Yup, the worst "Ever".

Violet smirked. She was enlightened with the banter the two had been sharing. "Good to know."

The bell to release 1st period to 2nd blared. 

"Shit. I'll see you tomorrow!" Clementine exclaimed.

"See ya." 

Violet looked down at the floor and smiled. 

This can't be all that bad.


	2. You guys go good together.

Violet stood outside of Ericsson's wearing her grey hoodie that the school had let her borrow. Awaiting coach Kenny to open the doors so she could get practice over with. She let out a breath and watched the mist it created against the cold air.

Violet looked down at her sore feet covered by ankle socks that had an indigo "E" placed on the middle of the nylon. It had been about 3 in a half weeks since they had started practicing. She rubbed her eyes not caring if the light mascara she had put on this morning came off against her palm and, ran her hand over her knees pressing her thumb every time she felt a bruise or cut. Track really was the worst. Everyday at exactly 7:00 am she'd have to run 2 laps around the perimeter of the school. 

It was called a bull trail and her and Clementine shared jokes about how "Bull" shit it was. She liked making Clementine laugh, watching the way she would always put her tongue against her teeth was truly memorizing. The week had been kind to her in that aspect. She had made a new friend...and some new acquaintances on the track team.

Louis. The first name that popped into her brain when she thought about who she had met. He had cool dreadlocks and he always had cards in his hand. He was... theatrical...yeah let's call it that. Every time he would fail to jump over a hurdle he would go on and on and on about how it wasn't his fault and that it was simply "God going against him." He also had been the first to call her "Purple" in the athletics department. She knew they would be the "bestest of friends!".

She had also met Brody. A sweet red-head that did pole-vault and the 100 yard dash. The first time she met her she was a bit taken aback by her country accent. She hadn't heard the word "Y'all" out of anybody's mouth except coach Kenny's and Texans in the movies. Violet had swore that Brody was always atleast 10 seconds away from calling her a "city-slicker".

Violet felt a pair of steady hands on her shoulders and flinched with a start. "It's just me." Clementine stated with a smile while laughing out her words. Violet turned around to look at the girl and put her hand over her chest letting a breath escape. She blinked strongly in attempt to stabilize herself. "Jesus fuck,Clementine" Violet smiled while still grasping the front of her shirt. "You scared the shit out of me."

Violet couldn't help but be glad to see the girl. Over the 3 total weeks that they had spent together they had a pretty good "bond". Violet liked everything about Clementine and Violet even being kind to people was a rare occasion only a few got to see. Like Halley's comet. Happens once in a lifetime. Or once in every few school years. 

"How long have you been waiting out here?" Clementine inquired her hands in her pockets and her cheeks lightly flushed crimson along with the tip of her nose. "It's freeeezing." Violet rubbed her hands together now conscious of the weather conditions outside. "It is. and Coach kenny's still all like" Violet put her finger under her nose in a mock mustache. "Ya'll all aint've been outta ruuunnn out 'ere" Clementine giggled at Violet's country imitation "I don't give a squirrels asshole if it's colder than an polar bear's dick! we'ez still runnin!"

Clementine threw her head back with her tongue trapped between her teeth. She put her hands on violet's shoulders and rested her head. Laughing against Violet's hoodie. Violet blushed as she felt Clementine's warm breath lightly against her neck. Clementine lifted her head up with a smile still laughing in between the breaths that she took.  
Violet smiled grateful that her blush was hidden by the grimness of winter. "You good?"

Clementine beamed and snickered a bit before composing herself fully. "I'm good it's" she giggled once more "It's just that I'm the only one that has ever made fun of " she scrunched her nose while she tried to get her words out between her laughter "him and the way you do it is..is so spot on!" Violet flipped her hair in mock "I know I'm just like soo amazing." she confidently stated with a faux valley voice.

Clementine lightly pushed her shoulder. "shut up." Violet looked Clementine in the eyes with a smile "Make me." The girls both turned their heads at the sight of Coach.Kenny opening the gym door. Shit. It needed about 10 gallons of WD40. Every door in this school sounded like Mariah Carey's high notes. "Girls! I told ya'll to come through to the back!" Clementine looked at Violet with a smile trying to contain a laugh. Violet kept her head faced forwards and furrowed her eyebrows "Yes,sir!" she saluted in a mock country accent.

Clementine cackled under her breath and gently pulled Violet by her arm. "C'mon we gotta go." Violet looked down at Clementine's hand wrapped around her arm and smiled keeping her eyes focused on the purple band-aid that wrapped around her pinky finger. She could feel her heart beat lightly accelerate. 

They had met the track. She saw Brody running hurdles with confidence. Clementine waved her goodbye's to the girl as she ran off to practice Pole-Vault with louis and a boy named Marlon. Violet could swear it got bigger every time she saw it. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she kept. Coach Kenny came behind Violet and tapped his clipboard. "Ms.Keil it's a lap in under a minute and 30 seconds or you have to run a Bull trail." Violet looked down "shit." Coach Kenny looked up from his clipboard to the student infront of him. " 'scuse me Ms.Keil?" Violet looked up her eyebrows lightly raised. "Nothing." she put her hands in front of her in mock surrender "Nothing."

Coach snarled his top lip his mustache raising with it. "That's what I thought. Now. Let's go get you timed" Violet ran to the starting line and started to sprint. She could feel the winter graze against her cheeks and brush through her hair as she ran. She looked over to see Clementine laughing with Louis. Louis had his arm over Clementine's shoulder.

Violet looked at her shoes now stained red with track chalk almost done with her lap she couldn't help but think about how the soles of her feet burned under her socks. The finish line was about two paces in front of her she sped herself up in desperate attempt to finish. Coach.Kenny blew his whistle the moment Violet's whole body had landed on the opposite side of the end line. 

She put her hand on her knees and bent down. Her chest heaving, hot breaths coming out of her mouth evaporating in front of her. She gritted her teeth and looked up at the man with defeat. "Did.." she took in short breaths "Did I do it?" coughs interrupted her sentences "Did I.. Did I pass?". The coach looked down at her "1:28." Violet tilted her head back down and continued to catch her breath. "Thank. Thank god." 

Louis passed Violet and tapped her on her back. Violet felt as if she could fall over from that simple contact. Violet looked up at Louis and swallowed deeply still attempting to catch her breath. Louis smiled at the girl "Not too bad purple! Not too bad." Violet rolled her eyes. "Fuck off." Louis put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes dramatically . "Oh purple. You do truly wound me." Louis beamed and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Coach said it's time to pack up so you can get up now." Violet got up with a start. "Thank fuck."

Violet walked into the locker room too put down her duffel bag. She was still winded from having to run a whole lap in under a "One-30". She twisted the knob to her locker just like Clementine had showed her. "46..53..32" she spun the locker pass the 32 until it clicked. She lightly rocked her fist in personal victory. She pulled the nozzle until the door pushed itself away. 

She could feel a presence step next to her. "Hey!" it was Clementine. Her tan skin had been drained from the cold wind outside. She placed her hands against her lockers knob her palms were red from holding the Pole-Vault bar. She opened her locker with much more grace than Violet ever could. She looked over to Violet and smiled. "Did you pass?"

Violet looked over and gave an uncertain smile. She could feel her bangs stick against her forehead. Her eyelids were heavy and doved. Her whole body was tired from all the running. "Shit, barely." Clementine smiled and clapped her hands together. "Yay!" Clementine looked to the side and smiled. "I have an idea." Violet quirked her eyebrow.  
"What is it?" Clementine adjusted her hat and brought her hand up to her face. She cleared her throat. "Ehh-hem"

Clementine closed her eyes as she spoke. Putting her hand proudly on her chest as to represent herself. "Would Violet Keil take up the offer of meeting me in my dorm for Ice cream? In celebration of her officially being on the track team?" Clementine opened one eye to see Violet's reaction. Violet smiled and looked at the girl. "hmm." Violet tapped her cheek. She was trying her best to remain composed as her body felt sort of weak. Spending time with Clementine seemed really nice for some reason. Clementine smiled.

"Pleaseeee?" Clementine whined like a child. Violet didn't even think of saying no but now she definitely couldn't. "Ok." Clementine beamed. "7:00? Room 222?" Violet looked to the side. "sure." Clementine looked into Violet's eyes and grabbed her hands. "It's a date!" Violet's cheeks flushed as the word "Date" rang into her ears. Clementine closed her locker and shot a smile at Violet before walking away. Violet looked down and smiled biting the corners of her bottom lip. "It's a date." She whispered under her breath.

\--

Violet walked the hallways of Ericsson's even though it was only 6:50 it seemed so late. The floor creaked with every step as she passed the individual dorms. She looked at the graffiti engraved into the walls. Smiling at her very own handy work every once in a while. "Fuck this shit" was truly a masterpiece. Maybe even better than Picasso or Van gogh.  
No definitely better. Violet's gaze adverted as she saw "222" engraved into a gold platter on the door. This is the one.

Violet took a deep breath as she bowed her head preparing to knock. For some odd reason she didn't want to mess this up with Clementine. It's not like they were dating or anything but Violet just felt a foreign need to impress the girl. She hesitantly grazed her knuckles against the door. Lightly cringing as she heard how weak it sounded. "Violet?" Clementine's voice was muffled through the door.

"Yeah." Violet responded trying to keep her voice low in case any other kids had heard her. Violet could hear Clementine's feet pat against the wood. She studied how the knob shook as Clementine attempted to open it. The doorknob finally let out as Clementine forced it open. She was standing there in black shorts and a black shirt her hat still on her head. It was so odd not seeing her uniform-clad. Violet was in a grey Ericsson's track hoodie and black ripped jeans. She oddly felt over dressed.

"Hey!" Clementine exclaimed with a smile. Violet removed her hands from her hoodie. "Hey! Can I come in?". Clementine grinned and held the door open for Violet to come in.  
"Thanks." Violet said as she looked around Clementines dorm. She had some children's drawings in her room all signed in green crayon by A-aj? or was that an I? Violet pointed at the drawings. "These your little brothers?" Clementine gave a distant smile. "Yeah, I miss him so much so I decided to keep some of his drawings while I'm here." Violet understood..

Violet also noticed how Clementine had purple mood lighting in her room. Violet looked at Clementine and smirked. "Purple. Really?" Clementine returned the expression. "Yup, just for you Viii-o-lett." Violet shook her head and smiled.

"You got the ice-cream?" Clementine squatted down to see under her bed. Violet knew exactly what she was doing. Ericsson's kids couldn't have food in their rooms so of course no one followed that rule so everybody found their own way around it. Violet giggled "Smart." Clementine looked further under her bed. She pulled out two Ice-cream containers. "I'm not sure what you like so I got all of them." Clementine looked at the two Ice cream containers in her hand and back up at Violet "Or I got all of them they had."

"Which one?" Clementine nodded her chin up at Violet. Violet tilted her head. "Hmm." Violet looked at the two containers and chose the smaller one so Clementine could have the most ice-cream. She deserved it. "That one." Violet pointed at the petite pint in front of her. Clementine handed the cup to her she could feel her knuckles graze against her hand. "Thanks."

Clementine sat down on her bed and handed Violet a spoon wrapped in plastic. Obviously stolen from the schools lunch. Clementine looked up at Violet with a beam and patted her hand on the free spot against her. "Sit." Violet took a seat on Clementines bed. Even though every dorm had the same comforters Clementine's felt softer. Violet attempted to scoot closer to Clementine but a light groan escaped her mouth. Clementine frowned "I know." Violet settled herself. "You were right when you said it was the worst. "Ever."

"It'll get better. It's just because your muscles are adjusting." Violet grimaced. "Well she needs to adjust faster." Clementine gazed at Violet and gave a loving smile. "She?"  
Violet smiled back. "yup. She." Clementine crossed her arms and pursed her lips in thought. "Hmmph. Who knew legs had gender." Violet looked at Clementine with confidence.  
"Uh I knew duh." Clementine scooted closer to Violet and gave her a longing smile. Violet's cheeks flushed. She swore she saw Clementine look at her lips.

Clementine lightly shook her head and blinked her eyes. "I-uh sorry" she gave an airy laugh "I zoned out." She opened the lid to her ice-cream and stuck her spoon through it. Violet did the same thing except slower because she was still processing what just had happened. It oddly felt like they were gonna-No. That's a silly thought. Even though Violet wouldn't mind if they did. She wouldn't mind one bit.

Clementine pulled the spoon out of her mouth and flicked her hand to the side. "ooh! wanna play 2 truths one lie?" Violet shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Sure."  
Violet pulled her sleeves over her hands and wiped the side of her mouth. "You go first Clem." Clementine smiled and adjusted her hat. Violet noticed she did that whenever she was preparing to do something. She did that before she vaulted,before she asked a question and before she ate. 

"Okayyyy. Hmmm." Clementine tilted her head to the side in thought. Violet looked at how Clementine's hazel eyes looked more green in the purple lighting. "Okay. First one. " I have a boyfriend." Violet nodded her head. "okayyy. Second?" Clementine looked up and tilted her head in the opposite direction. "I hated my tree-house when I was a kid." "And third one. Hmmm. I hate the fruit Clementine."

Violet rolled her head to the side. "Mmm okay. I'm gonna go with the truth being that you..." Violet furrowed her brows as she thought about the options. She really really really hoped that Clementine didn't have a boyfriend. "You don't have a boyfriend." Clementine shook her head. "Nope. I have a boyfriend." Violet felt her heart pang. Violet looked down she tried to look back up. "Oh." Violet could feel how much the mood had dropped around them.

"Who is it?"

Clementine lightly smiled. "Louis, y'know from our team?" Violet felt her heart sink at this point. She just didn't know why she was so upset. It's not like she had feelings for Clementine. I mean. Did she? No. Why-Why Louis? Violet looked up and forced a smile. "That's um.. that's cute. You guys go...uh..good together." Clementine's smile had faded as she saw Violet's.

Violet couldn't take the emotions she was feeling at this point.

Violet walked out the door. "It's getting late. I think they're...gonna do a...room check. I-I've gotta go."

Clementine sat on her bed with her ice cream tub in hand. She looked at the floor and frowned. She didn't understand what exactly happened either. All she did was tell Violet about her boyfriend. What was so bad about that?

Violet lightly closed the door behind her.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Vi.. us gays..we've been there. All of us.


	3. What the hell just happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gives an apology to Clementine.

Violet stirred and slowly blinked up at her ceiling . She felt a weird feeling in her chest. The kind you get after you didn't really do anything wrong but, you did/said something that you regret. But what did she regret? Violet leisurely sat up and stretched out her arms in front of her. Popping her knuckles as she yawned. She dangled her feet from the edges of the bunk-bed as she recollected her thoughts.

Oh yeah..she left Clementine.

Violet put her hand on the side of her head and let out a groan. Why did she do that? Why did she decide to be such an asshole and leave? Clementine was just trying to have a nice night with her and she had to ruin it by letting her feelings get in the way. Feelings she kinda new she had but decided to push away. She shouldn't even have a crush on her. They've known each other for what? A month?

Violet hung her head. Hopefully Clementine didn't think any differently of her. Hopefully she doesn't think that Violet has a crush on her because that would be just... Maybe she should just ignore Clementine and hope that she could forget about their silly little friendship. No she couldn't do that.

Violet had the tendency to turtle herself in after she had made someone upset. She hated it. It was such a childish trait. Why couldn't she have any other "problems" like being too out-going and too rambunctious? Like...like..Louis. Violet rubbed her eyes as she mindlessly stared at the floor in thought She knew she couldn't be better than Louis.

Louis had all the brownie-points when it came to Clementine. He was a "smooth talker" and he had known Clementine longer. After all Clementine really did only know Violet for a month even though it felt like they had known each-other for 20 years. Louis probably knew how to make her laugh and he probably knew her worst fears and favorite colors. All the sappy stuff Violet would spend hours on end listening to Clementine tell her.

Violet felt so stupid. She shouldn't have assumed that Clementine and Louis were just friends. She should've known by the way Louis's arm was wrapped around Clementine when they were at practice. 

Violet turned her head to look at the alarm clock next to her. "6:00". Shit. She didn't even want to go to practice. But she had too. This track thing wasn't suppose to be a chance to have a middle school crush it was meant to help her get credits and pass. That's what she should focus on. 

She slowly walked to the front of her door and grabbed the Duffel bag. It had gotten so obnoxious. The blue was so ugly and it made her want to puke and the way the E was so poorly embroidered made her so annoyed. She unzipped the bag and pulled out the same severe uniform she had worn everyday. She slowly pulled on the shorts and the socks. Her legs still hurt really bad.

Everything hurt really bad...

She looked into the full body mirror the dorm had come with. She smoothed her hands over her shirt and frowned. She didn't feel like herself anymore. What happened to the Violet that swore out Teachers and broke the soaps in the bathroom stalls? Maybe that Violet died when she joined the team. Violet sighed and walked out of her dorm. She pulled the elastic of her headband out and released it. "let's get this over with."

-

Violet walked onto the pavement of the school's perimeter. She looked at Brody bounce her legs as she impatiently waited for the doors to open. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and sat on the bench they had outside. Her legs felt so weak and she didn't feel mentally up for running. She felt hungover despite not ever tasting a lick of alcohol. Ok...maybe one time she took a sip of wine from her mom's cellar but that's it.

She could hear footsteps coming from the side of her. She felt a warm body sit next to her. "Hey,stranger." It was Clementine. Violet looked up and took her hands out of her pockets. "Oh..Um hey." Violet mentally smacked herself on the forehead as she heard her awkward stammer. Clementine was wearing a Ericsson's Boy's Athletics hoodie. The name "Louis. W" was printed on the front. Ouch.

Clementine leaned her head closer to Violet's. Violet averted her gaze to the ground not wanting to make eye contact when she was that close to her face. Clementine furrowed her eyebrows. "You look worried? What's wrong?" Clementine innocently noted while putting her hand on Violet's arm. Violet creased her forehead and opened her mouth to speak. There was no point in lying to her and making the situation worse. "About-last night?." Violet murmured.

Clementine tilted her head. "Last night?" Violet looked at the cement "Yeah. I just wanted to say um..sorry." Clementine gave Violet a smile. "For what silly?" Violet's heart melted at the beam she was being given. This girl had no idea what she was doing to her. Violet rolled her index finger against her thumb. "For walking out..I just wasn't feeling to good." Clementine gave a concerned smile.

"Yeah..I could tell. I knew there wasn't a room check. How are you feeling now though?" Violet gave a pained smile at how soft Clementine sounded. Violet gazed at Clementine's hand on her arm. "I-I'm um..I'm feeling better. I guess it was just a one-night kinda thing." Violet gave a weak simper. Clementine leaned her head against Violet's shoulder and intertwined their hands. Violet looked up and swallowed hard. Her heart was beating so fast she was surprised she didn't have a heart-attack then and there.

Clementine squeezed her fingers around Violet's hand and nuzzled deeper into her shoulder. "Well..I'm glad." 

"Eh-hem!" Violet's eyes widened as she looked up. Clementine quickly sat up with a start releasing Violet's hands from hers. "Louis!" Clementine sang. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. Louis pulled away and rubbed his thumb over Clementine shoulder. "You like the hoodie?" Violet mindlessly looked at the ground in front of her. She could feel the soft trace of Clementine's fingers around hers.

Clementine gave a doe-eyed smile. "I love it. but.." Louis tilted his head and smirked. "But?" Clementine coyly looked down and then back up into his eyes. "But,I love you more." Violet bit her lip as she tried to remain still careful not to let any groans or sighs come out of her mouth. Louis cupped his hand around Clementine's face and gave her a kiss. They pulled away after what seemed like 30 years. 

"Oh. Hey, purple." Violet looked up at the boy. He looked at her with his lips lightly snared. He looked kind of? Disdained? "Oh hey,Louis." Violet hadn't talked to him since yesterday when he was being nice to her. Why did his attitude change so suddenly? The three averted their attention to the door as Kenny opened it. "C'mon ya'll this ain't no time for makin out we got work to do." He stared down Louis and Clementine before condescendingly closing the door behind him.

Violet jogged onto the track and Brody followed beside her. "Hey,Vi" she turned her head to look at the amber-haired girl. "Hey Brody." She smiled and upped-her chin at Louis and Clementine jogging towards the Vaults. "They're cute aren't they?" Violet looked down at her feet and idly watched them bounce along the grass. "Yup." Brody ran to the hurdles leaving Violet alone with her self.

Violet couldn't shake the odd feeling she got from Louis's stare. Violet has only known him for a month but she's never seen him make any other expressions except for stupid smiles and knowing smirks. Did he know that Violet liked Clementine? Violet gave a blanched expression to the grass. Jeez. She really hoped he didn't know. Violet shook her head. That's just a silly thought. If-If anything Louis would think that Clementine liked Violet. Shit. That's even worse.

"Ms. Keil! get yer ass over ere! You've got a two-hundred to run!" Violet rolled her eyes and looked at the sky above her. She let out a long groan. "But I already did the lap!" She whined back while relentlessly jogging over. "ugh!" Violet stopped at the feet of the man. 

"You have 3:00 minutes to run 2 laps around the track." Violet twisted her wrist in front of her face. "If I have to do this what was the point of the one-minute lap?" Coach Kenny groaned "Do you wanna run a mile for the attitude your givin'?" Violet bowed her head in defeat. "No.." She had runners posture as she waited for Coach to blow the whistle. She could feel how puffy her eyes were. 

The whistle blew directly into her ear. She felt so heavy as she ran. She looked at the events around her to take her mind of the burning sensation in her knees. She looked at Brody trip over a hurdle and lightly snickered under her breath. She passed the one lap mark. "1:45! Ms.keil!" shit. She had to pick up the pace. She pushed her legs forward in a desperate attempt to run faster. She hated this feeling.

She hated feeling like her rapid breaths weren't getting enough oxygen to her brain. She always felt light headed on the second lap. She'd have to run even more if she wanted to get the credit she needed. "C'mon! Ms.Keil almost there!" she picked up her knees high in front of her and met the line. Coach clicked the stop watch in his hands. "2:51. Not that bad." Violet gave a weak smile as she breathed rapidly. "Thanks." 

"Now go inside and go get yourself some water." Coach patted her back twice. She swallowed strongly and blinked her eyes. "Thank god that was over." She walked along the cement that would lead to the locker rooms. "Woo! Go Keil!" She turned her head over to see Clementine with a raised fist in the air. She shook her head and smiled.

It quickly waned out as she saw Louis standing next to her with his arms crossed. Violet looked down to escape his gaze. 

Her hands met the locker room door. She swung it open and took her hair out of the messy ponytail it was contained in. She walked to the communal sinks and turned the tap to the coldest setting. She ran her hands under the water and felt instant relief at the cold touch. Running in the winter was so weird. It was like you were freezing but you were also about to have a heat stroke at the same time. 

She cupped her hands and collected as much water as she could. Splashing the water onto her flushed cheeks and forehead. She stared at herself in the mirror and-  
"Oh my god! Louis! You scared the fuck out of me!" She glared at Louis's face in the bathroom mirror as she tilted her head. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Can we talk for a minute?" Violet pushed out some paper towel and patted her face down. "Yeah. About what?"

Louis looked to the side. "I know this might be kinda weird to ask of you. But, can you try to spend less time with Clementine?" Violet widened her eyes her mouth lightly parted. "I just..I know it seems like me and her are good but I haven't spent anytime with her since... you joined the team." Violet blinked her eyes "I just feel..like she likes you more than me sometimes."

She stepped back "I-I understand." 

Louis gave Violet a nod. "Thanks."

He walked away and shut the door behind him. She stood there. Crumpled up paper-towel in hand and a shocked expression on her face. What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read! I'm so excited to write the next chapter ya'll don't even know ;)


	4. "No..No problem"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Clementine don't see eye to eye

Violet walked out of her 7th period class. She gave a small thanks to whatever god or unknown force took her through this day. There was only a limited amount of times someone could watch James and Charlie stare at one another like they were gonna dick each other down. Like right there in the middle of medical terminology. In front of everybody. Ew. okay yucky-yucky, bad visuals, bad visuals.

She could feel the strap of her backpack dig into the palm of her hands. The cold wind still fresh in her chest from the morning. She let out a little cough that she quickly covered by her sleeve as she saw Clementine and Louis talk near a locker. She stopped in her tracks and slid her back against a hallway. That had been "shut-down" for two years because students kept making out in the back of it.

She clenched her teeth and lightly grimaced at the floor. Should she go? Louis had just told her a few hours ago to "spend less time with her" Violet rolled her eyes as the words ran through her brain. Louis never seemed like the jealous type. But, jealous of what? Yeah Violet had a crush on Clementine but it's not like..it's not like she felt the same way. She turned her head to peak at the couple. Her eyes barely making out their facial expressions. They looked like they were....arguing? 

Clementine was on her tippy-toes she had her index finger pointed out and her face was scrunched. Eyebrows furrowed and teeth gritted. Her collected curls had fallen into a beautiful mess, framing the sides of her cheeks instead of the edge of her forehead. Who knew pissed of Clementine could be so cute? Ok-ok that's besides the point were they arguing or not? 

Violet averted her eyes to the boy that was nearly getting stabbed by Clementine's dagger like pointer finger. He had his arms crossed in a defensive manner. His head was tilted to the side. He had an apoplectic expression on his face. Big words. Shout-out to those cross-word poems that Lee would let Violet do whenever she would get into trouble. They really help pass the time.

" I just think you hang out with her too much!"

"Louis! we're 14! we are NOT married!"

Violet quickly retracted against the limp hallway. They were talking about her. Violet's fingers grasped at the pieces of chipped paint barely hanging from the walls. Who knew an old hall-way that smelt like moth balls could be so comforting? 

"Ok!? I never said we were!? I just said I think you guys have spent to much time together!"

She pushed her back as hard as she could against the wall. Keep cover.keep cover.keep cover!. She heard a powerful "Ugh!" come out of Clementine along with a few loud stomps that were complimented by the fwubwubwub sound of stray papers that had probably fallen out of her back-pack. Violet couldn't help but feel a mini pulse of victory rush through her along with guilt. She wanted Clementine to break up with Louis, for obvious reasons. But, she also shouldn't want her friends to break-up. Despite louis' "dick move" this morning he was a generally nice guy.

She hesitated to peer at Louis but,with the way she was hidden behind the hallway the only thing that could possibly see her were the -2 frame-per second cameras the school had installed. She put her bangs behind her ear in attempt of getting a full view. She was being a "bit" nosy but, they were talking about her sooooo it balances out? yeah. We're gonna go with that. Louis was standing in the middle of the corridor his arms helplessly at his side with a much softer expression then the one he had while Clementine was about to cut his throat. Shit. she couldn't blame him. Even the ever-so delicate and gracious Clementine looked scary for a moment.

He inaudibly muttered something under his breath. Whatever he said followed with him slapping his hand on his forehead and groaning. Violet felt a string of empathy for the boy. She did that after doing stupid stuff to. He turned around. His timberland's looked a tad bit too heavy for his feet and his mood. He walked into a hallway with a tacky-gold platter above it "DORMS 333-423".

Violet stepped out of her "hiding" with hesitance. She looked around at the hallways around her. Everyone had already left their classes and headed to their dorms. Thank god. It'd be awkward if anyone saw what just happened. Two "lovers" arguing about the girl that was spying on them from an ant infested hallway. Sounds like a novel. Violet lightly grabbed her back-pack from the ground and slung it over her shoulder. Making an effort not to let the pins she kept on the front pocket fall-off. She shook her head and blinked her eyes. Today had been a long day. 

\--

She sat up in her bed and eyed the door. Who was knocking? At this unholy hour of seven-pm. Everyone at the school knows that seven is the unofficial official time everyone in Ericsson's just got to sit and chill. Maybe throw around a ball at their ceiling until the person living above them stomps their boot and yells "sto-ah-opaa!" into the ground. No exact reason that's so niche. Violet put the book she was reading faced down on her chest. A romance novel. About a princess living in a tower forbade from ever falling in love with the prince that comes to save her. Kinda like her and Clementine. No, not really but you get the point. "Uh..who is it?"

Violet could hear whoever was outside take a step-back. "Uhm...Clementine." She widened her eyes and held the book tighter. Here come the butterfly's. Along with the guilt of doing something wrong because Louis did say- y'know what? Who cares what Louis said, Clementines at the door. They'd be alone again. Together. But unlike last-time Violet wouldn't be able to run. She's in her room now. "uh-Com-Come in!" 

Violet adjusted herself to fit more comfortably at the edge of her bed. She didn't want to look like she was nervous. The only thing that wasn't shit about this situation is that Clementine didn't know that Violet had a crush on her and she planned to keep it that way. She watched the door lightly open, the rim of Clementine's doc-martin's had entered before the rest of her. She looked up to be welcomed by Clementine's smile. "Hey." Violet could feel her stomach turn to knots. She could swear Clementine had the softest voice on planet earth.

She instantly relaxed. Her tense shoulders melted into her sides. "Hey, what's up?" Violet subconsciously scooted, to the side allowing the girl a place to sit. Clementine looked up at the ceiling with her hands in her hoodie. Not the one with Louis's name on it though. The one she wore when they first met. "I think the sky is up but, I could be wrong." Violet rolled her eyes and she couldn't help but smile. "Shut up." At least Clementine was being herself. 

Clementine put her head on Violet's shoulder and sat it there. Violet could feel heat rising to the nape of her neck. Clementine took the pull-string from Violet's hoodie and played with it in her hands. Rolling the metal at the end of it between her pointer finger and thumb. "Me and Louis got into a fight." Violet looked down at the girl that was fiddling with her hoodie. "Louis and I" Clementine rolled her eyes and lightly punched Violet in the shoulder. "ok...Louis and I got into a fight."

Violet sighed. She was going to have to dance around the situation as if she literally wasn't 2 feet away. At least she was a good liar. Sounds fucked up but, it's a skill you need when you're "troubled youth". "You guys fought?" Clementine gazed at the rope in her hands and nodded her head, her lips were lightly turned down almost into a frown. "With swords or with hands like real men?" Clementine lightly smiled. "I wish with swords, but with our mouths actually." Violet looked at Clementine's face her brain imagining it into it's once outraged form.

Clementine rolled her lips and squeezed the string. "It's-I don't even know why we got into an argument." she nuzzled her head deeper into Violet's shoulder. Violet tried her best to keep the heat on her face at bay. "Well explain to me what happened. Talk it out." Violet widened her eyes a bit. Drawn back at how coherent words actually came out of her mouth. Coherent comforting words. Score 1 for Violet and for alliterations.

Clementine opened her mouth to talk and inhaled, she withdrew her head from Violet's shoulder to look the girl in the eye. String still in hand now nervously picked at from the thread. "Ok, promise me you won't be mad?" Violet creased her forehead and simpered. "Clem, I could never be mad at you." Whew. she was just being comforting Cathy tonight wasn't she? Clementine drew in a breath and sighed. "The argument we got in was...was about you." 

Violet widened her eyes. "Me?" she internally rocked her fist in feat. She sounded convincing enough. "Yeah..about you..I know that's kinda awkward." Clementine looked down a bit her lip. Urges Vi. "Well, what about me?" Violet gave a comforting smile. Trying her best to show Clementine she wasn't going to be angry. "Well...." Clementine pulled at the hoodies string. A small fabric of blue got caught in Clementine's finger nail. Violet couldn't be mad though. Clementine could murder her and she would say 'thank you'. "Louis..think's we should spend less time together."

Violet furrowed her brows and nodded her head. She had a lot of things to say about the situation. Like how she would willingly back off for Clementine's sake or, how she just wanted her to be happy. Clementine looked up at Violet. "I-I just guess I got angry a bit...I know we haven't known each other for the longest time but..I do care about you..." Violet studied Clementine's hands. Not able to look her in the eyes. 

"I just couldn't stand him saying stuff about you." Violet nodded her head. She wasn't trying to say anything. She wanted to hear everything Clementine was going to say. "He can just be such a-such a kid sometimes y'know?" Violet let out an airy laugh. "yeah I know." She thought about the time Louis asked her to play go fish with him as they waited outside of the gym. He was a kid but he was a charming kid. 

Clementine placed her head back onto Violet's shoulder. "This is gonna sound kind of weird..like kinda really weird." Clementine dropped the string and took Violet's hand. She rubbed her thumb over Violet's knuckles. "I wish I had a boyfriend like you sometimes.." Violet's mouth parted. She closed it quickly to try to contain her shocked expression. She wishes she had a boyfriend like her? 

Clementine intertwined their hands and brought them up to her chin. She tilted her head on Violet's hand as she noticed her silence. "You're just so..understanding?" was that a question? Because if it was Violet was too shocked and blush ridden to answer. Clementine moved their hands to her lips. Preparing to speak on them like a singer against a microphone.

The perfect distance so that her lips just lightly grazed Violet's hand. "You're funny...and kind.." Violet couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Was she even taking about her? she couldn't be. Violet felt like she had taken drugs. Her heart was all pulsed up and her breath felt like it was trapped. Her whole body tingled when she felt Clementine's breath lightly against her hand.

Clementine lightly pulled her hand away, still keeping a close distance to her face. "I probably sound super silly right now." Clementine looked up to notice a small frown on Violets face "N-not for thinking you’re super great...I sound silly for being mad at him." Violet drew in a breath. A long one. "Yeah, you guys should probably talk it out tomorrow."  
What's best for her. Violet couldn't help but feel her stomach drop. Clementine pulled her hand away and, rested it on her thigh. "You're right."

Clementine got up and walked towards the door. "Thanks Vi."

"No...no problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, surprise! Slow burn is slow ;)


	5. "The showers."

Violet's fingers traced down the ridges of Ericsson's hallways. Rolling in the concave strips of wood. Violet smiled as she saw Omar taking a sip out of the water fountain. The light cast of the 6:00 pm sunlight leaked through the windows. Making his brown skin look more like gold. Today just felt right. It was the weekend. Or whatever the days nobody had to wake up at 6 and go to class was called. It's not like they got to go home but at least they had a break. 

It had been two days since she had last talked to her. Although it was only Sunday, Friday night felt like forever ago. The words that Clementine had said kept repeating over in her head. Dominating most of her thoughts. "I wish I had a boyfriend like you sometimes.." Violet looked down at her hand. The feeling of her crushes fingers hugging hers left tingles on her skin that had yet to go away. Did she mean what she said?

That she was understanding and funny? Violet turned to her left. Still mindlessly running her fingers down the walls. Looking up to see Marlon and Brody sharing a bag of M&M's. Because if she meant it.....if she meant it. If she meant it that would be cool. Just cool. She still had a boyfriend. She still was probably straight. She still was just a friend. Violet parted her mouth. And if they were friends. Just friends. That would be fine. As long as she had her.

"Yeah, you guys should probably talk it out tomorrow." Violet sat down against the hallways. Making sure not to sit near any doors. She couldn't help but wonder if the did "Just talk it out." she meant what she felt. She just wanted Clem to be happy. Even though she didn't want her to get back with..Louis. Violet rolled her lips and grasped her left hand over her right arm. It wasn't in her control. She had to accept that.

She idly ran her fingers through her hair. Or at least she tried. There was so many tangles in her mane. She hadn't brushed it since she woke up. She looked over to the side "BATHROOMS 24 AA" she got up and headed to the bathroom. Putting her hand around the handle and pull- "Oh right, push. Dumbass." Violet berated to herself. The familiar cold air of the bathrooms hit her skin. Softly placing goosebumps over her arms. 

She walked to the mirrors. Putting her hands on both-sides of the sink. Lowering her face to the mirror. She inspected herself. "Green eyes,blonde hair, freckles that speckled across her cheeks, shitty bangs. Yup. Violet. It felt good to see herself. To feel like she was actually there. She grabbed the hair brush she kept in a plastic bag. No way was she using the honored "Community brush" fuck that. Probably had Mitch's lice in it or something. 

She worked the comb through her fringe. She felt the layers of hair that Brody had helped her cut. She sort of liked how bad it looked. It matched her personality. Rash. Messy. Spunky. Violet took her bangs into her hand. Pulling the hair through the caves of her fingers. Enjoying how soft it felt now that it wasn't so mushed up in itself. She placed the brush to the side and shook her head.

"Vi!" two hands were suddenly on her shoulders, weighing them down. She looked in the mirror to see Clementine had lifted herself against them. Violet couldn't help but smile. "Hey,Clem." The blonde turned around to face the girl. She was wearing what looked like her Sunday's best. A gray shoulder top that halted at her bra strap. How cute. Once again. Urges Vi. 

Clementine lifted Violet's hands from her sides and placed them in hers. She intertwined their fingers and rocked them from side to side. She gave Violet a wide smile. "Good afternoon maroon!" the taller gave a confused simper at the girl. "maroon?" Clementine bit the bottom of her lip between her smile. "Uh yeah duh. You're maroon. My favorite color." Violet smiled back at her. "So Violet isn't enough." Clementine smirked and shook her head. "Nope."

She furrowed her brows as she got back to her train of thought. Why is she in such a happy mood. Did they get back together? Clementine dropped their hands to her side. Still tightly holding around eachother. "You're in a good mood." Violet stated still maintaining her smile along with strikingly good eye contact. Score Violet. Clementine tilted her head. She could sense the mood around them dropping. Not a full drop but a light fall. "Uh..yeah..um me and Louis. We broke up."

Violet gave Clementine a frown. On the inside she was throwing confetti and, eating cake but the girl in front of her didn't need to know that. "Clem I'm so sorry." The brunette unreleased her hands and put them on either side of Violet's hips. "It's fine silly, I'm the one that dropped the axe." She forced herself to ignore the way Clementine's fingers sent bites down her waist. "You broke up with him?"

Clementine pursed her lips to the side and shook her head. "Yup, I thought about what you said the other day." she released her hands from Violet's and raised them up to make air quotes. "That we should 'Talk it out' Well...I don't know I just couldn't." Violet squinted her eyes. "Couldn't?" "I just couldn't do our thing anymore y'know? Like I'm not attracted to him anymore." She rubbed her left hand on the back of her neck and smiled "Well at least not the way my 7th grade self was attracted to him."

Violet let out a light snicker. "Yep I could Imagine." She stretched her hands in front of her to give the appearance of a large object. "With those big ass boots, I swear Timberland's cost like one-gazillion dollars." Clementine put her tongue on the top of her teeth and smiled. There it is. Clementine took Violet's hands into hers but this time she cupped her fingers instead of intertwining them.

"Sooo." Clementine gave a mischievous smile. Her canines looking more apparent than usual. Violet tilted her head "soooo?" "To take my mind of Louis I have a proposal." Clementine faced her thumb against her self. "Me." she stuck out her pointer finger. "And you." "Go to the track!" She expelled her arms in a grand show manner. Violet took a step back. "Clem, the track?" 

Clementine bit the bottom of her lip and shook her head. "Mhmm." she tilted her head. Her bangs following her movement. "Isn't the track like forbidden on the weekends or, that's what Marlon told me at least." Clementine furrowed her brows and looked at her with animation. "What's this? Violet Keil doesn't want to do something bad?" she popped her tongue at the roof of her mouth to extenuate the D. 

Violet gave a confused grin. "And Clementine does?" She pursed her lips to the side and nodded her head. "Yes, yes she does actually." Violet's breath hitched in her throat. With the Cheshire grin she was getting along with cute puppy eyes made her unable to say no. "Fine." Clementine gave a wide beam and tilted her head to the side. Her eyes were closed with the smile. She looked like a Video game character after they get their win and they do the little "Level up!" thingy. Adorable. 

Violet looked in the mirror to see her athletic's hoodie stare back at her. Louis. "But, Clem. You sure you ok? I know you and Louis were a good match." The girl in question looked up at Violet and gave an assuring smile. "I'm sure." she took in a breath that huffed out with her words. "It was the time. It just had to happen y'know?" Clementine looked to the side of her. "It was a mutual thing. I guess that's why I'm not beaten up by it or anything." Clementine looked up and gave a soft simper to the girl in front of her. Violet smiled back. "I understand." 

Clementine pulled Violet by the sides of her hoodie. "C'mon kid! Enough with the shad shtuff." Violet was malleable to her rough contact. Clementine could practically mold her if she wanted to. She pulled open the bathroom door. Violet still being pulled by her arm, stole a look out of the window. The sun had almost set into the sky. The earth was painted with colors of pink and orange. Stratocumulus clouds gave character to the atmosphere. 

Clementine had stopped at a hallway. She crouched down and tugged at Violet's hoodie to signal her. "Why are we squatting? We do that enough." Violet whispered. "Because, look." the girl was hesitant to look over the wall. All she saw was the indigo blue tile that characterized across Ericsson's. "There isn't anyone there?" Clementine looked up and grinned. "I know I'm just fucking with you." Violet rolled her eyes. Her mouth still maintained a smile. "Har har,Clem."

Clementine stood back up, she extended her hand to Violet. Even though they had held hands before the sparks still lay so foreign in Violet's skin. "Thanks." "We can walk normally y'know. All athletes have skipped to the track. It's like a- like a tradition." Clementine adjusted her shirt to hide her bra strap. Violet blushed at the sight of her sharp collar bone.

They continued straight down the hall. It was straight, left and then another left then a right. Boom you're at the gym. Or that's how Violet remembered it at least. It might've only been 4 directions but the hallways in Ericson's were almost the size of the track. No kidding. Clementine pushed her shoulder into Violet. "Hey, we've got at least 5 minutes till we get there. Wanna play 21 questions?"

Violet looked at the girl infront of her. 21 questions never ended good. She could still remember the squirmy feeling of Mitch's lips after he was 21 "questioned" into kissing her. Violet lightly shook her shoulders. That's the moment she knew she was a full on lesbian. "Vi? wanna play?" she looked at how hopeful Clementine had looked. "Shit, why not." she clasped her fingers together. "Yay! ok, hmm." 

Violet admired Clementine's thinking face. How her lips pursed their way to the side of her face and, how her nose had light bunny lines. "Aha! Ok I've got a good one." She tilted her head and gave a devious smile to the girl. "Does Ms. Keil have a crush on anybody?" Violet's eyes shot open. Her hands that once rested cold in her pockets suddenly gained warmth. Along with the nape of the neck and the bridge of her nose down to her cheeks. Clementine jumped out in front of her. "Is it hot in here? Or is it just your fay-ace!" Violet rolled her eyes.

Clementine inched closer to her face. Which just made the taller girl blush more. Violet could smell the light scent of Vanilla that always buzzed around Clementine. "Oooh! Who is it?" She raised her eyebrow. "I don't have a crush on anybody." She furrowed her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. She inched her face closer to Violet's.  
"Marlon?,Mitch, Omar?" Clementine complimented the chef's name by raising her eyebrows.

Violet's ears perked at the sound of masculine names. Oh shit. Did she not tell her? "Uhh. Clem. I- I don't swing that way." Clementine looked quickly to her right and hung her arms. "Um..ok..hmm." she placed her hands back on her hips to reinforce her stance. "Ok! Brody?, Ruby?." Violet wiped the bottom of her eyes with the backs of her thumbs. "Clem for the last time i don't have a crush."

Clementine continued walking and turned to her right. "Hmm. Oka-." her back rammed straight into the gym doors. "Ow! Fuck you door!" Violet looked up and covered her mouth as she snickered. Clementine gave her a glare. She turned around and pulled the door by it's handle. It faught back with the sound of chains as it's roar. "Locked." Violet put both of her hands up. "Oh wow I'm so surprised." Clementine looked around the athletics hallway. "There." Violet turned her head as she saw the opening to the girls locker rooms.

"Locker rooms?" Clementine nodded her head. "The only way we can go now." Clementine extended her hand. Violet caught eyes with her. A shock of adrenaline pulsed through her body. The hat clad girl gave a soft smile and took Violet's palm. She led the girl to the entrance to the locker room. "Ready for our endeavor?" she said with a whisper. Violet nodded her head. 

Clementine lightly pushed the locker room door open. The cold air of the room brushed past their faces. She unlatched her hands from Violet and made her way to the main mirror. She pulled two curls from the front of her head and twirled them around her finger. She pulled her side ponytail to tighten it. Violet couldn't help but just watch. Clementine was so beautiful. She gave herself a smile in the mirror. "That's better."

Clementine walked over to Violet "C'mon that way. The back door from the showers." she took Violet's pinky and locked it between hers. The blonde looked at their hands. "I wouldn't want you to get lost." she looked back up to Clementine. She drug Violet along. Repeating the same mannerisms as before. "Clem?" the brunette turned around "What?" she lowered her voice into a whisper. "Do you hear those keys?". Clementine squinted her eyes and put her hand to her ear. "Oh shit. That's Kenny!" Violet shook her head "Kenny? Why?" The brunette rolled her eyes "He checks for shit like this. We just gotta.." she pointed towards the showers. 

"There. We could stay in there." the taller girl quirked her brow "The showers?" Clementine nodded her head "Yup. Only place to hide." Violet pulled the curtain to the side and let Clementine through. "Ew, it's wet in here." Violet folded her knees as she sat against the wall of the shower. She mindlessly studied her converse as she noted the silence that had fallen between them. 

"You know what you said earlier?" Violet brought her eyes up to Clementine. "What'd I say?" she inhaled as she picked the string on her ripped jeans. "You said you don't swing that way." Oh that. Violet straightened her back. "I know it's not normal I've heard the spiel a thousand times." She picked up her chin. "What? No, not that silly." she plucked a thread out of her jeans and discarded it on the floor. "It's just that I'm confused to kinda." Violet felt an emotion of panic and excitement go through her. Panxciment?

"Why are you confused?" she backed up. Surprised at how forward she could be. Clementine caught her eyes and looked back down at the tile in front of her. "I..I don't know. Well I do know..Kinda." "Try to just vent. I'm here I can listen." Violet gave a reassuring smile to her. "Okay so you know Louis right?" she shook her head "Rings a bell." Clementine rolled her eyes "I broke up with him because I didn't like him anymore."

She nodded her head to show that she was listening. "Well before that I kinda..like crushed on girls while I was with him?" Violet tilted her head. "I had a crush on Brody when we first started dating. I-I thought it wasn't like a um.. y'know real crush? Because, it was on a girl?" she exhaled. Violet was bemused to see the rather confident girl stutter over her words. "I decided to let the feelings fade..and-and.. they did. So I promised myself that I wouldn't get a crush on another girl."

She stretched the elastic band that was on her wrist with her index finger and ran it through the side. "And I didn't. I didn't have another crush for almost a whole year." she looked to the side like a script of things to say was going to magically appear. "Almost a whole year." Clementine closed her eyes and furrowed her brows. "Then..then you came." 

Violet's mouth parted. She had thought she felt shock before. She thought she felt it when she got sent here. But, this wasn't a shock. It was like a rush. "Clem.." she opened her eyes and kept them trained at the floor. "Please don't be weirded out by me or something." "Clemen-" "Because, even if you don't like feel the same way I still wouldn't want to not be friends. We're still friends right? I've never told a girl that I like her and this is kind of new to me and I'm sorry." 

Violet took her hand. "Clementine." she finally got her eyes to look in hers. "I feel the same way." Violet could feel her hand tense into hers. "And I have. Ever since you opened my locker that one day." she tightened her grip onto her fingers. "I've thought about you non-stop. I've been excited to see you everyday since we met." "Clementine, There is no reason to be sorry."

Clementine smiled. "You've been excited to see me?" Violet returned her beam. "Yes. Hell yes. You're the only reason I'm still in track." she wrapped her arms around Violet. "Thank you." she was slow to return the hug. "For what?" she nuzzled her head into Violet's neck. "For being you." she tightened her arms around Clementine. They stayed like that. For at least 20 mentally counted Mississippi's. A long over due hug. A needed one.

Clementine pulled away trailing her arms down Violet's and clasping her hands over her fingers. "What are we now?" 

"Girlfriends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them's is girlfriends!! I am so sorry for the wait and for the many text errors in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Athletic Violet? Something everyone needs.


End file.
